bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Goddess Tilith
Goddess Tilith Skill 'Goddess' Miracle (Negates status ailments & greatly fills BB gauge after each turn) 'Burst Miracle Battle Kiss (Increases BB gauge & greatly recovers HP for all allies; Cost: 75 BC, DC: None) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Tilith is the beautiful goddess who guides you around Grand Gaia! As Lucius's disciple, Tilith brings huge smiles to everyday summoners' faces. As human as she may act, doesn't she make you happy? Pretty Battle Steel! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Tilith's Leader Skill provides status immunity for the entire squad. With this, Tilith essentially becomes an anti-debuffer, which is one of the most essential roles to have in a squad. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game so status immunity becomes a necessity to counter that problem. The only times you need to worry about status ailments with this Leader Skill is when inflicted with Stat Down debuffs, which can bypass status immunity but can be cured, and when inflicted with Leader Skill blocks. Leader Skill blocks are big counters to Tilith's Leader Skill and will cripple the squad quite a lot with that. The 2 BC regen is nice, but it's not the best in the game. Most meta units utilize 4 BC on their Leader Skills. The best in the game right now is Alma's Leader Skill, which boosts BB gauges by 5 BC. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 You might be wonder why I'm giving this an 8 even though Tilith's BB costs 75 BC. There's a reason behind this. Tilith manages the best heal in the game on BB/SBB with her wonderful 5000+ heal. We are talking about a 5* unit that has the best heal in the game. Even better, the main use of this BB is adding 40 BC to everyone's BB gauges. This massively boosts the BB gauge momentum of the squad, especially against single enemies. However, this may seem a bit useless if your squad can already BB spam every turn. Tilith's BB costs so much so what's the point? If the squad carries any reduction in BC cost or consumption, Tilith can get her BB a lot faster. This is by utilizing squads with double Cardes leads, double Fadahl leads, double Supreme Ruler leads, etc. By reducing Tilith's cost, the squad can BB spam a lot easier without needing much BC generation. Super Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Super Brave Burst. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 5/10 Tilith fails as an Arena unit. Her BB takes forever to fill and all you get is a heal and the 40 BC recovery. Tilith doesn't even attack with her BB and the only time she attacks is with her normal attack which deals peanut damage. Her normal attack only has a 14 BC Drop Check, which is way below average to even utilize. Additionally, her stats are so low that she could barely survive the Arena battlefield with the horde of 7* units flooding the metagame. Stats Score: 5/10 Very, very low. All of Tilith's stats fall way below average, except Rec. 1600 Atk and Def? True, Tilith is barely going to use her Atk, but Def? That's really low. Additionally, the HP will cripple Tilith down by a lot. 5300 HP doesn't fall close to good. In terms of typing, my type preference for Tilith is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Tilith is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Tilith might be hard to use, but if you know the tactics behind how to use her, Tilith becomes one of the most useful healers in the game. True, her stats are very low, but there are ways to prevent her from dying, like equipping her with high stat-boosting spheres, like Buffer Jewel, Eternal Armor, etc. However, even with those spheres, Tilith's stats still suffer at a low level. Depending on different squad setups, Tilith becomes even more efficient to use and even more useful as a result. BC cost reduction and consumption leads are the best leads to help alleviate Tilith's BC cost issue. Conclusion Total Score: 6.6/10 Oh, Goddess! Once we rescue you from the depths of opening the gate to Ishgria, could you please give us your 6* form? A Grand Quest to the beach would be nice... Would you like to see Tilith get a 6* form? Yes! No. Comment on what you think of Tilith! Are you her summoner? Would you like to go to the beach with her? How do you feel about Tilith getting a 6* form? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cardes the Malevolent *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Lightning Speed Lucana Category:Blog posts